Unashamed
by Doyle'sangel
Summary: Ryan and Kelsi always felt that something was missing. They find it in a anulikely place but it's just what they've always wanted. Can those whom they once knew accept the fact that they're happy and unashamed? Ryan/Kelsi/Chad


Unashamed

Kelsi

Ryan and I had been dating for five and a half years when I approached a subject that had been on my mind for over a year. Ryan and I worked well together. I was very much in love with him. We were the perfect couple in every aspect. We liked the same music, watched the same movies, agreed on the same plays, laughed at the same jokes, we even ate our eggs the same way. Nothing was better than waking up next Ryan in our spacious house in New York. Our Senior Year at Julliard we produced a play that went to Broadway. Since then we've been in hot demand as a team. Every morning we get up, one of us fixes breakfast while the other makes the bed and straightens up. We eat together and then go to work where we work so well together people say we're almost creepy. We come home, sometimes we cook other times we order take out and watch a movie or work some more. Life without Ryan was something I never wanted to think about but…alas the but had been on my mind.

"I think something is missing." I said one day in the middle of a musical we'd both seen a million times.

Ryan shifted his position on the couch and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"We have no spice." I said seriously sitting up to face him, "We're so much alike that we don't talk about stuff any more. I mean why talk about your day to someone who was there?"

"So you want to break up?" Ryan looked a little panicky.

I shook my head alarmed, "No, that's not it at all. I just think…" I trailed off unsure of how to put what I wanted to say into words, "Have you ever heard of a triad?" I asked.

Ryan looked at me for a moment and smirked, "You want to find a third person to date us?" He asked, his face slipping into a neutral mask.

"Well, yeah kind of. I mean if we're telling someone else about our day we'll talk about things we saw differently and then have a world of stuff to talk to. Another person would add spice to us and…" I trailed off because Ryan's expression was still blank. It was something I hadn't seen since junior year of High School.

"So are you saying that I'm not enough for you?" he asked in a casual voice.

"No! Well…I know that you're BI and like to look at guys and that sometimes you wish you had that and I can't let you be…open but I can share you with someone whom we both love and loves us both." I knew I was rambling but for the first time in years I was nervous.

"Kelsi…"he said and I looked up at him, "I'm glad you brought it up first." He said and a smile broke out across his face as I realized what he said.

"I love you!" I nearly shouted and threw myself in his arms. The sex that night was the hottest we'd had in a while. Already this third person was doing what we needed and we hadn't even met them yet.

Ryan

Agreeing to find a third person and doing it were very different thing Kelsi and I quickly found out. We decided to date people and then if we liked them introduce them to the other person. We both dated both genders but after a disastrous encounter with a girl whom tried her best to break us up while pretending to want to be with us we limited ourselves guys. We found three big problems with our way of doing things. Fist was straight guys have a tendency to date girls and freak out when they meet her BI boyfriend. Second, gay guys don't want girls. Third was the disaster that was Dave. Dave dated Kelsi for three weeks before meeting me. He was freaked out at first but accepted it after a little while and we all dated. After three months it became obvious that he was putting up with me for Kelsi so we threw him to the curb and decided to take a break. To solve our nothing to talk about problem I volunteered to work with kids and Kelsi went to work with the homeless. It wasn't what we wanted but for now it worked while we recovered from Dave. While volunteering I met the most unlikely person.

"Ryan I want you to meet you assistant coach. He just joined the league and wants to help with baseball. Ryan this is Chad Danforth." The director of the foster sports system led me over to a man I hadn't seen in six years.

"Evans!" Chad pulled me to him in a manly hug.

"Chad!" I said smiling.

"Dude this is great. I'll tell you what, you show me the ropes with these youngsters and then we'll go out to coffee." Chad said.

"How about you come over to my house. Kelsi's making dinner and if I deprived her of seeing a fellow Wildcat she'd skin me alive."

"You and Playmaker are still together?" Chad asked grinning.

"Six years and going strong." I said shrugging, "So what brings you to New York?" I asked.

"Your Dad." Chad said and laughed at my baffled look, "I'm sure Sharpay mentioned that she and I reluctantly became friends in collage?" At my nod he continued, "Well I got serious about law after spending the summer after my freshman year working at your Dad's firm. At first it was just a job, fetching coffee and stuff but I got hard time from everyone. They all called Sharpay my girlfriend and said I was getting favors from the boss. They would talk about me and tell to get something in law lingo just to laugh. So I learned all I could to prove to them I wasn't stupid but in the course of it all I fell in love with law. After second summer there your Dad and I struck a deal. If I graduated with a 4.0 and worked for his firm for five years after the fact he would pay for law school. Well I'm a lawyer and I work at your Dad's firm here in New York."

Chad

Running into Ryan at that ball park was the best thing that ever happened to me. I went home with him and ate dinner with them. After about three months they confided in me about looking for a third person. I jumped on the bandwagon on helping them find someone. It turned out that despite the different professional circles we ran in High Society had us attending the same tux parties. The two people that I barely spoke to in High School became my two best friends in New York.

The three of us would watch movies together (everything from Hairspray to True Lies) and debate them. Most of the time it was two against one with me alone but every once in a while one of them would side with me and that was fun too.

When it was just me and Kelsi it was one big lesson. She was teaching me how to play the piano and we even got to the point that I could help her write songs. In return I taught her to shot hoops, something she'd always wanted to learn to do since Troy had given her the Game Ball our junior year. With Ryan and I we played baseball yes but we'd developed this habit of going to tourist traps and rating them. We even started a web site that got a large number of hits. Sometimes it was horrible and sometimes it was a great time but we always laughed together and treated ourselves when it was really bad.

It was a year before I realized I was in love with both of best friends. Kelsi had just gone on the world's worst date with some jerk and we had watched a marathon of Kelsi picked movies on their pull out couch. The lights were off and Ryan was asleep curled up on my right with my arm falling asleep but wrapped firmly around him. Kelsi was on my left also curled up to me but she was still caught up in the movie. I just looked at the both of them with me in the middle and it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Don't go on anymore dates." I said softly but Kelsi's head came up like I had shouted.

"What?" she said then smiled softly, "I know you don't like to see us hurt but one bad date does not make…"

"That's not it." I said shaking my head, "I don't want you to go on anymore dates because…" I trailed off and then took a deep breath, "…because I want to be your third."

Kelsi

Chad's confession changed our lives. Ryan and I had been consoling each other about being in love with him for months so the three of us fell into an easy instantaneous relationship. Three weeks was the amount of time we managed before Ryan and Chad moved his stuff into the house. Ryan finally got to embrace his bisexual switch desires fully. He dominated me at the same time indulging in all the "girly" stuff we were both into and was submissive to Chad while doing the "guy" stuff with him. I was able to finally have a man who was very much a man's man while still having someone whom understood that Christmas time meant twenty-six stores and thirty gifts for everyone.

Between the Evan's money, our Broadway plays, and Chad being a successful lawyer we were definitely never short on money. After a while Chad got use to Ryan's extravagance and came to accept that using the money wasn't a bad thing. We were lucky and should appreciate what God had given us instead of being ashamed.

Ryan

None of us got married because we couldn't all get married so none of us would. Well we did have a ceremony where we all wrote our own vows but we never made it legal. We were all in each other's wills and next of kin on all forms and that's all we needed. Two years after Chad joined us we were all twenty-six with a house and good careers so Kelsi threw out something that had been on all our minds, kids. We stopped using protection and a year later Kelsi gave birth to a dark skinned little boy. Three months later Kelsi was pregnant again, this time a blond little girl graced us with her presence. Tyler Danforth and Twilight Evans were joys that lit up our lives.

Chad

The last four years of my life had been perfect. I had a beautiful wife, a wonderful husband, and two perfect kids. Nothing could be better than this. So when I pulled the pink envelope with loopy handwriting on it addressed to all three of us I didn't think twice about opening it as I made my way up the stairs to the nursery. I pulled out an invitation and letter from Sharpay.

Dear brothers and sister,

TEN YEARS!!! No way is what comes mind but true that it is. It is the Wildcats ten year reunion. All three of you better come and bring my wonderful niece and nephew. I miss them so much!!! Call me like now!!! I want to know what hotel to book.

I froze, never had the thought of going back and seeing people that still thought of me as a stupid jock cross my mind. I felt small hands wrap around my waist and I hugged my wife back. "Sharpay." I said shoving the letter at her.

Kelsi took it and as she read her smile dissipated too. "I don't want to go." She said flatly.

"Go where?" I looked up and saw Ryan leaning against the door to the bedroom with our daughter in his arms. I kissed Kelsi on the forehead since she was still engrossed in the letter and walked over to kiss my husband and child.

"New Mexico." I said as I slipped into the nursery and scooped up our son.

"Why are we not going to New Mexico?" Ryan looked baffled.

"It's been ten years Ryan." Kelsi said quietly.

**So not your normal Ryelsi story but it was beating on my head trying to get out so I had to try it. Tell me what you think besides that would never happen. I'm just going with the flow of my seriously messed up brain. Anyway, they are going to go because well that's the story but what will happen when they get there? Who kept in touch with whom? Well PLEASE Review!!!!**


End file.
